thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 1
Die erste Staffel der TV-Serie erschien erstmals 1984. Ringo Starr erzählte in der britischen Version alle 26 Episoden und 25 Episoden in der amerikanischen Version. George Carlin hat später die ganze Staffel für das Amerikanische neu-erzählt. Die deutsche TV-Premiere der ersten Episode dieser Staffel erfolgte am Donnerstag, den 19.02.1998 auf RTL 2. Der deutsche Erzähler für diese Staffel war Manfred Steffen. Produktion Alle Geschichten wurden ursprünglich von Rev. W. Awdry geschrieben, inklusive einer einmaligen Geschichte, die extra für die TV-Serie geschrieben wurde. Danach passten Britt Allcroft und David Mitton die Geschichten ans Fernsehen an. Die sieben Lokomotiven, die in dieser Staffel vorgestellt wurden, wurden der Hauptbestandteil der Besetzung in den späteren Folgen. Die Pilotfolge war eine Adaption von In der Mine, welche komplett neu gemacht wurde, als die restlichen Folgen gefilmt wurden. Episoden # Thomas und Gordon (Thomas and Gordon/Thomas Gets Tricked) # Hilfe vom kleinen Edward (Edward and Gordon/Edward Helps Out) # Die traurige Geschichte von Henry (The Sad Story of Henry/Come Out, Henry!) # Gordon in Not (Edward, Gordon and Henry/Henry to the Rescue) # Thomas' Zug (Thomas' Train/A big Day for Thomas) # Die Güterwagen (Thomas and the Trucks/Trouble for Thomas) # Der Unfallzug (Thomas and the Breakdown Train/Thomas Saves the Day) # James und die Personenwagen (James and the Coaches/James Learns a Lesson) # Die Güterwagen machen Ärger (Troublesome Trucks/Foolish Freight Cars) # James und der Schnellzug (James and the Express/A Proud Day for James) # Thomas und der Schaffner (Thomas and the Guard/Thomas and the Conducter) # Thomas geht angeln (Thomas goes Fishing) # Terence, der Traktor (Thomas, Terence and the Snow/Terence the Tractor) # Bertie, der Bus (Thomas and Bertie/Thomas and Bertie's Great Race) # Kohlewagen und Drehscheiben (Tenders and Turntables) # Ärger im Depot (Trouble in the Shed) # Percy läuft weg (Percy Runs Away) # Kohle (Coal/Henry's Special Coal) # Der fliegende Bückling (The Flying Kipper) # Pfeifen und Niesen (Whistles and Sneezes) # Toby und der elegante Herr (Toby and the Stout Gentleman/Toby the Tram Engine) # Thomas in Not (Thomas in Trouble/Thomas Breaks the Rules) # Dreckige Dinger (Dirty Objects/James in a Mess) # Entgleist (Off the Rails/Gordon Takes a Dip) # In der Mine (Down the Mine) # Die Weihnachtsfeier (Thomas' Christmas Party) Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie und Clarabel * Henrietta * Terence * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Frau Kindley * Die kleinen Jungen * Der Polizist * Der Butler * Jeremiah Jobling (Name nicht genannt) * Lady Hatt (Name nicht genannt; Redet nicht) * Die mit Steinen werfenden Jungs (Reden nicht) * Die Märklin Lokomotive (Nebenrolle) * Bauer Finney (Nebenrolle) * Die Geschichtenerzählerin (Nebenrolle) Trivia * Bei Erstausstrahlung auf ITV 1984 wurden zwei Episoden nacheinander ausgestrahlt, mit einer Namenschilder-Sequenz zwischen den Folgen, um zehn Minuten Sendezeit zu füllen. Auf einigen englischen VHS' und im australischen Fernsehen wurde dies ebenfalls angewendet. * Die Dreharbeiten der Staffel nahmen neun Monate in Anspruch. * Die norwegischen, finnländischen und frühe schwedische Versionen der Staffel erwähnen Ringo Starr als Erzähler. * Im ukrainischen ist Starrs Stimme im Hintergrund zu hören. * Die Events der ersten sieben Episoden wurden 2015 für The Adventure Begins neuaufgelegt. * Es war die einzige Staffel einiger Sachen: ** Die einzige Staffel, aus der Videos auf Betamax veröffentlicht wurden. ** Die einzige Staffel, in der Blei verwendet wurde, um die menschlichen Charaktere erstellen. Von Staffel 2 an wurden alle menschlichen Figuren aus Harz hergestellt ist, sodass sie rund um leichter bewegen konnte. ** Die einzige Staffel, in der die Güterwagen keine Gesichter wie Loks haben; Von Staffel 2 an haben die Güterwagen geformte Gesichter, wie die Lokomotiven. Obwohl der ein oder andere Staffel 1-Stil-Güterwagen in einigen Episoden von Staffel 2 erschien. ** Die einzige Modell-Staffel, die nicht in den Shepperton Studios gefilmt wurde, sondern in der Clapham Junction in Battersea. ** Die einzige Staffel, in der fast alle Episoden für amerikanische Ausstrahlungen umgeschrieben wurden. ** Die einzige Staffel, in der Thomas eine realistische Bremsleitung hatte. Hinter den Kulissen Datei:Gordon'sPilotModel.png|Gordons Modell von der Pilotfolge Datei:Gordon'sPilotModel2.jpg Datei:Gordon'sPilotModel3.jpg Datei:RingoStarrandtheseason1Models.jpg|Ringo Starr mit dem Dampfteam Datei:RingoStarrwiththeTVmodels.jpg Datei:RingoStarr,WilbertAwdry,andTVmodels.jpg|Wilbert Awdry und Ringo Starr und dem Dampfteam Datei:TheAwdryswiththeTVmodels.jpg|Die Awdrys mit dem Dampfteam Datei:DavidMitton,BrittAllcroft,andWilbertAwdryincolour.jpg|David Mitton, Britt Alcroft und Wilbert Awdry Datei:DavidMitton,BrittAllcroft,andWilbertAwdry2.jpg Datei:BrittAlcroftwiththeAwdrys.jpg|Britt Alcroft mit den Awdrys Datei:Season1Crew.jpg|Crew-Foto Datei:Season1Crew2.jpg Datei:AwdryOnSet.png|Awdry an der Platte Datei:BehindthescenesofTheFlyingKipper.JPG|Während den Dreharbeiten von Der Fliegende Bückling Datei:BehindthescenesofThomas,TerenceandtheSnow.JPG|Während den Dreharbeiten von Terence, der Traktor Datei:Marklin.jpg|Während den Dreharbeiten von Kohlewagen und Drehscheiben Datei:TobyandtheStoutGentleman19.jpg|Während den Dreharbeiten von Toby und der Elegante Herr Datei:ThomasWedgewoodpromo.png|Thomas Wedgewood Promo Datei:ThomasSeason1Model.png|Thomas Staffel 1 Modell Datei:ThomasSeason1ModelInnerWorkings.png|Thomas Staffel 1 Modell von innen Datei:JamesandPercyBehindTheScenes.png|James und Percys Staffel 1 Modelle Datei:GordonBehindTheScenes.png|Gordons Staffel 1 Modell Datei:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow52.png|Während den Dreharbeiten von Terence, der Traktor �� Datei:ThomasandtheTrucksBehindtheScenes.png|Während den Dreharbeiten von Die Güterwagen Datei:TheViaductConceptArt.jpg|Das Viadukt Konzept Art Datei:TheViaductBehindtheScenes.png|Das Viadukt Hinter den Kulissen Datei:MaronStationBehindtheScenes.png|Bahnhof von Maron mit Cristopher Noulton Datei:Season1SignalboxBehindtheScenes.png|Stellwerk Datei:Large_Scale_Figurines.png|Express -Wagen 'Puffer, Innen drinnen in Edward und James' Führerstand Datei:Toby_and_the_Stout_Gentleman_Behind_the_Scenes.png|Sir Topham Hatts Familie KnapfordEngineShedsConceptArt.png|Lokschuppen von Knapford Konzept art ChristopherNoulton.jpg|Christopher Noulton Season1LowerSudderyBehindtheScenes.png|Lower Suddery en:Series 1 es:Temporada 1 he:העונה הראשונה hu:1. évad ja:第1シーズン pl:Seria 1 ru:Сезон 1 zh:第1季 Kategorie:TV-Serie